


Rickless

by Nekone (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nekone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la familia supo la noticia, Morty fue el único que mantuvo la esperanza. El único que a pesar de todas las evidencias seguía manteniéndose con optimismo. El único capaz de salvarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rickless

**Author's Note:**

> Recordad el significado de "Wubba lubba dub dub"". Es importante.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer.

Morty se despertó con buen humor. Mientras canturreaba comenzó a limpiar su habitación, hacer la cama y darse una ducha. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos mientras terminaba de preparar su mochila, listo para el nuevo año escolar.

Se dirigió a la cocina. Se preparó un bol de cereales y se dispuso a comerlo con alegría.

Summer se encontraba en la mesa del comedor con el teléfono, esperando a Morty para llevarle al instituto en coche, su padre comía unas tostadas y su madre se estaba maquillando para una entrevista.

-Vaya Morty, te ves muy contento hoy. ¿A qué se debe?

-No lo sé mamá. –Respondió él – Simplemente tengo buenas vibraciones. Tal vez hoy sea el día.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían al oír esas palabras, a Jerry se le cayeron las tostadas, teniendo que recogerlas pero sin despegar un ojo de su hijo.

-Morty, hijo, ya… ya hablamos de esto.

-Cielo, han pasado seis meses ya…

Morty negó con la cabeza, ignorando a sus padres como llevaba haciendo meses.

-Tengo una corazonada. Hoy tendremos noticias.–Se encogió de hombros y sin más salió de casa, acompañado por su hermana.

Ella llevaba demasiado tiempo junto a su hermano menor como para intentar hablar con él, era imposible. Aun así no podía evitar preocuparse, era su hermano después de todo.

Una vez dentro del coche se dirigieron al instituto. A medio camino comenzó a llover, así que al aparcar Summer le dio un paraguas a Morty.

-Hoy tendrás que volver andando, pequeñajo. Voy a traer a unos amigos guays y no quiero que me vean contigo.

Summer, a pesar de decirlo de verdad, no pudo evitar sonreírle al menor, quien a pesar de haber recibido la noticia de una manera tan borde simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Agh! Ven aquí.

Summer abrazó con fuerza a su pequeño hermano, para después llenarlo de besos. 

-¡Ah! ¡Para Summer! 

No pararon de reír hasta que sonó la campana, indicando el inicio de clases. Cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva aula no sin antes darse un último abrazo.

Morty se dirigió hacia su taquilla. Cuando llegó, se dio cuenta de que alguien le estaba esperando.

-Em… Axel…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesto? –Axel, más agresivo que de costumbre (si eso es posible) se acercó más a Morty. El chico retrocedió, algo nervioso y asustado.

-B-bueno… Necesito pasar por aquí para… ya sabes… coger mis cosas…

-¿Así que te estoy molestando? ¿Qué solo sirvo para eso?

-Yo n-no he dicho eso, yo…

Por suerte para él, el profesor de geología apareció en ese instante.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Rápidamente Jerry huyó. Morty suspiró aliviado, y miró con agradecimiento al profesor.

-Mortimer, si algo te preocupa deberías hablar con el director Vagina. -El profesor tosió un poco, claramente incómodo con la mención de ese nombre.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

Se giró hacia su taquilla, rebuscando cosas. La frase dicha por el geólogo no le gustó. Los acosadores no se iban a delatar, y los acosados sentían demasiado miedo como para decir nada, por no hablar de que si lo decías los profesores simplemente reñían a los alumnos, que se enfurecían tanto que aumentaban ese acoso. En la escuela siempre se ha seguido la ley del más fuerte, y que los profesores no lo entendieran le hacía perder los estribos.

Sin embargo se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse. Ese día había empezado muy bien, y no iba a cambiar por culpa de un matón cualquiera.

Las horas iban pasando. Morty estaba cada vez más entusiasmado. Quería llegar a casa cuando antes. Tal vez él ya se encontraba ahí.

Cuando las clases ya habían terminado, Morty recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y fue corriendo hacia casa. Se chocó con Jessica, pero estaba tan nervioso que ni se dio cuenta.

Afuera seguía lloviendo, pero a Morty no le importó, fue corriendo hacia casa con una alegría desmesurada.

Poco a poco fue parando de correr al ver quien estaba parado enfrente de su casa. Se trataba de otro Morty. Este llevaba el traje burócrata del consejo de Ricks. Ese Morty, al ver que su otro yo estaba detrás, se giró.

-¿Morty Smith C-137?

-Así es.

-Esto es para usted.

El Morty burócrata le ofreció una carta al otro chico. Este lo cogió temblando, pues si se trataba de una carta del consejo debía ser importante.

La abrió con lentitud, esperando que el Morty entragado se fuera. Sin embargo parecía no tener prisa alguna, por lo que comenzó a leer.

 

“Querido Morty C-137.

Han pasado 3454’88 Gurlps, o lo que usted consideraría “Seis meses” Desde que vuestro Rick se marchó de expedición.

Dado que era fácil descubrir su paradero puesto que no os llevaba consigo, y dado el tiempo transcurrido, el consejo de Ricks ha llegado a una conclusión. 

Rick Sánchez C-137 ha fallecido por causas externas.

Si desea conseguir otro Rick por favor háganoslo saber. 

Muchas gracias por su comprensión.”

 

Morty intentó releer el contenido de la carta, pensando que tal vez lo había leído mal; pero la tinta se había vuelto borrosa al caerle la lluvia y sus lágrimas encima.

Morty miró hacia el otro “él”. Este, con indiferencia en sus ojos intentó recoger la carta, pero el pequeño resistió hasta que el otro Morty se rindió.

-Si desea otro Rick, o hacernos saber cualquier cosa, por favor pulse este botón. –A Morty le fue entregado un dispositivo pequeño con un botón rojo. –De esta forma nos pondremos en contacto con usted. 

Dicho esto el Morty el consejo usó una pistola de portales para irse, dejando al otro Morty solo.

 

Era una broma.

TENÍA que ser una broma.

Una de muy mal gusto, como las que le hacía constantemente su abuelo.

Enseguida volvería y se reiría de él por ser tan necio.

Le diría que había pasado seis meses fuera haciendo esta broma, una de las mejores que había hecho.

Morty estaba seguro de que eso iba a pasar.

 

Pero pasaba el tiempo, y nadie venía.

Volvió a leer la carta, una y otra vez. Cada vez que lo hacían miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente.

Recuerdos de sus aventuras con Rick, palabras que este había dicho, cómo se habían despedido…

 

“Una buena aventura necesita un buen final”

 

¿Y tú habías tenido un buen final, Rick? Morty no lo creía, no así.

¿Por qué había tenido que morir?

Sin poderse aguantar más, quedó de rodillas en el suelo. Quería llorar, quería desfogarse, quería gritar miles de insultos hacía el consejo de Rick por ser tan desconsiderados, por ni siquiera importarle su Rick. Quería reír, quería pensar que todo era una broma. Quería…

Pero Morty simplemente se quedó ahí, quieto, sin hacer o decir nada más que no fuera releer esa sentencia una y otra vez. 

 

“Rick Sánchez C-137 ha fallecido por causas externas.”

 

No fue hasta que su hermana llegó que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo del jardín con la lluvia cayéndole encima. Esta se despidió de sus amigos y corrió hacia su hermano.

-Morty, ¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia? ¿No ves que pescarás un resfriado?

Morty aún no miraba a su hermana. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, murmuró algo tan bajo, tan tenue, que su hermana no lo entendió.

-¿...Puedes... repetirlo?

Entonces Morty miró directamente a los ojos de su hermana. Esta se sorprendió al verle tan destrozado, con una mirada tan vacía que daba escalofríos.  
Miertas lloraba, procuró sonreír aunque el mero hecho de hacerlo le doliese. Y con la boca entre abierta, con la voz entrecortada y con hipo, susurró:

-Wubba lubba… dub dub…


End file.
